ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Attracted!
This is the 24th episode of Dan 10. Summary To stop Vilgax from absorbing a magnetic core, the team travel to Electronia, Lodestar's home planet. Plot A ship is approaching a metallic planet with magnetic waves emerging from its surface and core. Droid: Approaching Electronia, magnetic core in vicinity. Vilgax: Excellent land the closest to the planet's core!!! Droid: Cannot accomplish the planet pulls in metal objects. Vilgax: Then we activate the opposite polar magnetic field! Droid: Understood. The ship becomes surrounded by a mganetic field and enters the planet's atmosphere. End Scene Jim: Uh oh! Jay: What's wrong Grandpa? Jim: Electronia had been invaded! Marina: Electronia? Jim: Lodestar's home world. Dan: Whoa really! I've always wanted to see my alien's planets! They began boarding the ship and a lady with a red plumber suit with a long piece of brown hair and blue eyes appears. Lady: Magister Jim, Vilgax has been searching Electronia's core!!! Jim: That's not good! Dan: Vilgax!!!!!!!????? Let's go! The ship is zipping through space heading towards Electronia. Jim: We can't get any closer or we'll be pulled in by the magnetic waves!!! Dan: I have an idea! (Activates the Omnitrix flipping through the Omnitrix.) Jay: TURN INTO UPGRADE!!!!!!!! Dan: AHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Accidentally transforms into Upgrade.) Jay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: What did he do? Upgrade: Upgrade is weak to magnetic waves!!!!! Chris: Ohhhh. Upgrade sighs and merges with the ship. Suddenly the ship stops and gets caught in the waves being pulled down, Upgrade flies out turning into different shapes. Jim: Mayday, maday we're going down!!!! Chris: MARINA!!!!!!!!! Time for a mana orb! Marina raised a mana orb surrounding the ship. CC: We're still coming in too hot!!!!!! They all look at him. CC: What? Jay: We're not in the mood for puns!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When they crash the entire ship bursts into flames. Then Way Big emerges from the debris with Chris on his shoulder, Uncle Jim in his palm, Marina is in his other palm and CC is on his fin. Way Big: WHERE'S DAN!!!!! Chris: You hurt by eardrums!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris jumps down pushing rubble around. Chris: DANNY!!!!!!!! Then Dan rolls out his clothes ripped apart. Dan: I'm okay just in bad shape! Then one of Lodestar's species runs over to them worried. Lodestar species: Hello are you okay I saw you land! You were lucky to live most survivors don't survive the magnetic pull! I am Magno welcome to Electronia I am the prime minister here. Way Big reverts startling Magno. Jay: Sorry. Magno: You are the champions of the universe! Defeating the Highbreed and stopping Vilgax from taking Earth! They see the planet is filled with structures and houses that resemble magnets. It is mostly a wasteland and lightning clouds spark in the sky. End Scene Dan: Vilgax is after your planet's core? Why? Magno: You see our planet has a strong magnetic field that surrounds it every object in the vicinity of the planet gets pulled in. Vilgax wants that core to become even stronger. CC: So we have to stop him! Where would he be! Magno: The Temple of Magnets follow me! As the two follow Magno another Biosorvortion in reversed color and red eyes runs up. Biosorvortion: Brother Vilgax has broken through the temple! Magno: Magneto! Get the guards! Magneto nods and runs off. Magno: Follow me! The team arrives at a temple as they enter it and see a Biosovortian that it thrown into a wall. They see Vilgax beating up Biosovortians. Dan: Vilgax! Vilgax: Ahhh, Dan Tennyson funny seeing you here! (He fires laser eyes at the team. Marina then reacts by raising a mana shield.) Marina: You forgot this is a team effort! Dan transforms into Lodestar. Jay transforms into Rath. Lodestar: Lodestar! On Lodestar's home planet that's a good combo! Rath: RATH! Lodestar charges foward magnetizing Vilgax's armor causing Vilgax to float in the air then he slams him into a wall. Then Rath lunges foward throwing fast punches into Vilgax's face until Vilgax catches one and swings Rath around and around until he tosses him into Lodestar who protects himself with a magnetic forcefield. Lodestar: Sorry Jay it's just we need to stop Squidface here! Chris runs over and slams his arms into Vilgax then uppercuts him with a mace hand. CC fires a stream of fire superheating Vilgax's armor. Vilgax: AHHH!!! (Vilgax breathes in the fire and spits it out.) Lodestar then creates a magnetic field and fires it exploding on contact with Vilgax. Marina then fires a mana beam as Vilgax is about to slam his arms into Lodestar. Marina: Hey leave him alone! Vilgax grabs Lodestar and flings him around the room grabs the symbol in the middle rips it off the ground and escapes. Lodestar: Oh great he escaped! (He reverts.) Rath: Lemme Tell-(He reverts.) Ya Something-Oh we're done nevermind! Magno: Where's Magneto! My brother is never here when we need him! Dan: Um Magno where does this hole lead to? Magno: The magnetic core. Dan: Craig! The team race down the symbol then they trip on something. Chris sees on the ceiling a crab like alien with a magnet claws and legs with eyes popping out of its head which is red and its claws are blue. Magno: AHHH!!!! CrabMagnet!!!! CC: Lemme guess your natural predator! Magno: Yes. Dan transforms, his shoulders become spikes, his head becomes metal and he loses his neck. His hands become claws and his feet gain only two toes. Lodestar: Of course I get Lodestar! (Lodestar uses his magnetic powers but becomes reeled in to the CrabMagnet and is caught in the claws his body begins to break.) Oh craig! Jay transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Don't worry Dan! (He fires a spider web closing CrabMagnet's claw. Lodestar fires a magnetic field being able to chop of CrabMagnet's claws and breaking out.) Ooh-Ah! Ca't take me on! CrabMagnet regenerates and fires electric blasts from its claws but Spidermonkey quickly flips and begins crawling on the wall. He fires a spitwad of web hitting its face blocking its vision. Then Lodestar magnetizes a boulder which falls on CrabMagnet. Chris then turns into a ball and Lodestar rolls him with magnetism going up a ramp on the wall and slams into its head. This shock knocked it out, Marina then fires a mana blast taking down the next wall. Marina: I needed some of the action! Lodestar and Spidermonkey revert. End Scene The team come to a screen with coordinate graph on it with a little computer next to it. Dan: Let's go! (He transforms into Upgrade.) Time for an Upgrade! (He enters the computer but gets shocked and jumps out and reverts.) Okay I have an "Brainstorm" idea! (He transforms into Brainstorm beginning to solve the answer and hack into the computer but gets shocked and reverts.) Magno: Yes this computer is almost impossible to hack and surpass! Jay: Oh yeah! (He transforms into Shocksquatch.) Try on Shocksquatch on for size eh! (He discharges electricity that begins to overload the computer but then gets overloaded with electricity and reverts.) Okay maybe a problem! CC: Guys are you serious! I get it for you! (He fires a stream of fire beginning to super heat the computer causing it to explode and the screen to shatter.) There you go! Dan: Thanks CC! CC: Anytime! The team continues until they come to the planet's core. Floating in a magnetic sphere. Marina: Hey maybe Vilgax never found the planet's core! Then the core begins to be pulled away. Magno: Huh? They see it in Magneto's claws. Magneto: Thank you for finding it for me! Dan: Wait your the villain! Magneto: Yes I hired Vilgax to help me retrieve it so we both can receive powers beyond our very limits and I can restore what I lost! (He takes off a mask revealing his arm off, cracks in his body, half of his face is decaying, one spike is missing and its left leg reveals to be a peg leg.) Magno: But brother why hide this and try to take power from the planet's core!? Magneto: You see when I tried before CrabMagnet's did this to me!!! Vilgax then appears behind Magneto. Vilgax: Now Magneto give me the core so we can extract its power! Magneto is about to hand it to Vilgax when Jay slaps down the Omnitrix going into a hunch position, he gains spikes in the back of his back and head and he also gains a black shell. Articguana fires a freeze breath freezing Magneto's feet. Then Dan transforms into Lodestar pulling it away. Lodestar: Magnetism vs. Magnetism! Vilgax then charges foward when Chris intercepts with his fist knocking Vilgax back then when Vilgax goes in for a sweep, Chris flips in the air and spins with spikes on his back slicing through Vilgax's armor. CC then holds a fire arrow and when Chris is hit by laser eyes CC releases the arrows striking Vilax causing him to lose his concentration. Articguana then fires a freeze beam freezing Vilgax. Articguana: Cool. Vilgax breaks out of the ice. Articguana: Not cool. Articguana and Chris are knocking to the side. While CC is flung around like an arrow. Marina then fires a mana blasts. Vilgax is about to slam its arms into Marina. Marina: 'Facio Gravis! '(Marina causes Vilgax's arms to fall heavily to the ground. Lodestar and Magneto keep using their magnetic powers to pull the core back and forth. Magno is hiding.) Lodestar: Help!!!! Marina then flips through her spell book. Marina: 'Jisei Hantai! '(Magneto's magnetism just pushes the core back to Lodestar and Lodestar creates a magnetic storm causing Magneto to fall unconcious to the ground and Vilgax is thrown out of the planet's atmosphere and into the ship. The core orbiting around it.) Lodestar reverts and so does Articguana. CC, Chris and Jay coming out of the rubble. Chris: What did we miss! The team returns the core to its proper place. Magno: Thank you! Dan and Jay 10! Chris picks up the ID mask. Back on the rebuilt ship Jim is sleeping. Jim: You did what you had to do? The team nods. Chris looking at the mask. This is the end of the 24th episode of Dan 10. Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Grandpa Jim Magno (First Appearance) Biosovortian citizens (First Appearance) Villains Vilgax Magneto (First Appearance) Vilgax's droid Aliens Used By Dan Upgrade (2x, 2nd time was a cameo) Lodestar (3x) Brainstorm (cameo) Aliens Used By Jay Way Big Rath Spidermonkey Shocksquatch (cameo) Articguana Predators CrabMagnet (First Appearance, Fanon predator.) Trivia *Electronia is shown for the first time. *Diamondhead was supposed to be used in this episode but was cut off. *This is the first time Jay uses more aliens then Dan excluding Upgrade and Lodestar's more than one appearance in this episode. *Vilax returns accept attempting to steal Electronia's core. *Chris receives the ID mask.